bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Macku
Macku was a Ga-Matoran who shared an affectionate bond with Hewkii. She was also an Attendant on Mata Nui, assisting Turaga Nokama in the maintaining of Ga-Koro. Biography Metru Nui Little is known about Maku on Metru Nui. She served as a guide for Archivists at sea, running a small business called Macku's Canoes. On one of these canoe expeditions, she discovered Dermis Turtles. Eventually she was summoned to the Coliseum, put in a Matoran Pod, and stored away. Mata Nui Quest for the Masks Maku was the only escapee of the Tarakava incident in Ga-Koro. After escaping by boat from her besieged village, she sought out the help of Takua while she searched on foot for Gali. When Gali defeated the Tarakava, Maku returned to her hut, and heard about the Kraata Virus in Po-Koro. She became especially worried about Huki, with whom she shared a special bond. She later became a member of the Chronicler's Company, and took her old canoe under the Ga-Koro Waterfall. She joined in the Battle of Kini-Nui. The Bohrok Along with Hahli, Maku formed the Ga-Koro Defense Force. When the Pahrak were about to invade Ga-Koro, the Boxor Squad, Jala, and Takua had arrived. Suddenly, a fleet of boats came across the sea. It was the Po-Matoran, who had escaped their destroyed Koro. Macku saw Huki, and waved to him. Huki waved back, but was hit on the head by Onewa. Just prior to the Pahrak attack, Hahli ordered the Ga-Koro force disbanded in an effort to save Ga-Matoran lives. Suddenly, the Pahrak began their invasion. Maku, Kotu, and Hahli used fishing sticks to try to cut the path off. A Pahrak took a rock and threw it at Maku, but Huki made a last-moment save with a nearby fishing pole, not only knocking it away from Maku but also taking out the bridge from the beach to the village itself. Ga-Koro was safe from the Pahrak, if only briefly. At night, Maku and Huki were sharing a moment, but were interrupted first by a clueless Jala, then again by the destruction of the carved cliffside, revealing yet more Pahrak, which stormed the village. The Matoran managed to hold them off, but soon found themselves cornered by the Bohrok. Mask of Light After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Macku and Hahli were chosen for the Ga-Koro Kolhii Team. As a defender, she and her offending partner Hahli made it all the way to the Kolhii Tournament, where they defeated the Po-Koro Kolhii Team and the Ta-Koro Kolhii Team in an upset. When the Rahkshi attacked Ta-Koro, Macku escaped along with everyone else. Return to Metru Nui Macku returned to Metru Nui along with all the other Matoran. She was in the Coliseum when Teridax revealed that he had taken control of Mata Nui's body. Macku later discovered Toa Tuyet in the Archives. She summoned Kapura and Hafu and together they formed an alliance. Tuyet showed them a rock only about the size of her fist, telling them that she could overthrow Teridax and that she had been dead for 2000 years. Later, when Makuta died, she helped dig Matoran like Taipu out of the Archives. After helping in the Archives, she evacuated the Matoran Universe and is currently living on Spherus Magna with the other Ga-Matoran and the Water Tribe in the Great Sea. "The Kingdom" Timeline Macku was the first one to encounter Takanuva when he arrived, and brought him to Axonn to confirm that he was not a Makuta. "The Melding" Timeline Mazeka and Vultraz met Macku, Toa of Water, in an alternate version of Spherus Magna, where Toa resembled Matoran and vice versa. Personality Macku was more adventurous than most Matoran, let alone Ga-Matoran specifically, and was more than eager to leave Ga-Koro when Takua offered that she join his Company's quest to Kini-Nui. Macku also displayed a unique bond of mutual affection for Hewkii, and her hut was known to be decorated with many pieces of Hewkii-related merchandise. While courageous and loyal, Macku showed a certain disregard for rules, frequently sneaking out of Ga-Koro to spy on/meet with Hewkii, much to Nokama's distress. Set Information *Macku was first released in 2001 as Maku, and was one of the 6 McDonald's promotional Bionicle sets, which were six Matoran of Mata Nui. It contained 8 pieces. Its set number is 1390. *Macku was released in 2003 as one of the six "small sets", in which that year the Matoran of Mata Nui had their "rebuilt" bodies. It contained 25 parts. Its set number is 8586. Also under the set number 8586, it was released as a Kabaya promotional set. Trivia *She was originally named Maku, but her name was changed after Lego's Maori lawsuit. **In an ironic coincidence, that name is also Al Bhed for "LEGO". *On the back of her instruction sheet in 2003, it had Lewa Nuva, Lehvak-Kal and Lerahk. *At one point in the Bohrok Online Animations, Macku and Hewkii almost kiss, but before they do, they are interrupted by their friends, and Macku and Hewkii move apart and start blushing. This was later confirmed to be non-canon by Greg Farshtey, as love between Matoran does not technically exist in the human sense. *Macku was the first member of the Chronicler's Company to be released in set form, and one of only four to get a set (along with Hafu, Kopeke and Takua, in that order). *In the files of Mata Nui Online Game, Macku is referred to as "Comrade Maku". fi:Macku Category:Huna Wearers Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2010 Category:Regular Sets Category:Females Category:2002